Victor Delixcroix
Victor 'Eugene' Delixcroix is a hero of the french people a long long time ago. With humble begginings and endless practice his swordsmanship reached a level that gave him respect and rank in the battlefield. The one who always managed to survive no matter how great the danger he is a man of results. He did much of his fighting seeking to impress a young girl Seere Garnier, a woman whom after fighting many battles to create peace for france in europe, Victor offered his hand in marraige. The wedding was cut short for Victor though as the French people sent him on a great crusade all the way through Asia to the villages of China and Mongolia. Victors entire army was decimated in this foolish campaign but it was all the ploy of a Noble named Ivan Garnier who is the father of Seere Victors wife to be. He sent Victor on a quest to die so his daughter could marry into true nobility instead of ending up with the poor servant Knight Victor. Armond Bucher was to be the husband of Seere as Ivan wished but he did not plan for reports that Victor was still alive and was returning to france! To this Ivan sent his greatest Assassins, Warlocks, and knights of his house to fell Victor. When Seere found out about her fathers plans to murder Victor she stole much of her fathers coin and payed a wizard to keep Victor from dying. The Wizard agreed to Seere's terms but told Seere he would never return to her. She agreed just wishing Victor to be safe. The wizard arived upon Victors location late as the assassins had caused Victor much suffering and his golden eyes pierced through the Wizards mind as Victor Trudged towards the spell caster. Making a mistake and his incantations he had placed Victor in a deep coma... where Victor would face a new challenge. Victor had awoken in what he told himself was a dream. Being greeted by the powerful Daemon and then attacked and torn assunder striking one blow against the Daemon the Demonic digimons appiration vanished leaving Victor alone in a very dark place. When Victor woke up he was in a cave with a very old Tamer a sort of roud and cozy place where he would meet his first digimon companion. The egg of one anyways.. The old man explained that his time was short and appologised to Victor that he had met a terrible fate, making victor aware of his new gadget upon his wrist he had told him that destiny had chosen him to become one of the protectors of this world... Victor did not understand that he was not in the real world but instead in the digital world. The old man passed in a week to illness and Victors first digimon, formally belonging to the old man hatched from the egg the old man kept and clung to Victor tightly. Victor grew accustomed to the company of the monster and gave it title his first knight, Firyokutai. Vidtor believed it all to be a dream though so he treated everything he saw and knew with a grain of salt. Because he would wake from the digital dream and save Seere from her father Ivans plans for her. (All Images © Capcom and Yukai for Fanarts) Category:Player Characters Category:Dark Tamers